


Karmas

by FireGire96



Series: Heathers AU Series [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dark Comedy, Drama & Romance, Drugs, Enjoy!, Everyone Is Gay, Family Drama, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Just a idea I came up with, Multi, Murder, Murder-Suicide, References to Drugs, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Tragedy/Comedy, Underage Sex, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 14:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Heather Chandler tries her hardest to join the famous clique, Karmas, run by Veronica Sawyer, only to join out of curiosity. When she continues to hang out with her new crew of friends, she must wonder if she can continue hanging with them or retreat to her old friends of the same name. Will she be able to do it, or will she fall into the grasp of Karmas? And how will she do so when everyone at school find themselves in the middle of a series of suicide/murder cases?! Oh, fuck her gently with a chainsaw.





	Karmas

**Author's Note:**

> So, I recently just got into Heathers and silly me can't get out. So since I'm staying in it, I decided to put my little idea on this little ol' website. I must let you all know, this was meant to be the plot (at least half of it) for a original story I had in mind that might still be released in the future. But I decided to put on here as a Heathers AU for the heck of it. So, all I'll say is that I'm putting up a trigger warning because things get rather serious and dark in this, with a dash of humor of course. And also, I know they're supposed to be Seniors, but I made them Juniors because, hey. I need them to be that if this story line of mind is gonna do some serious shit. So with that out of the way, I hope you all enjoy this and have a good day! :)

"I knew this stuff would be too intense."

"Intense... Grow up. Think I'll drink it cause you called me chicken?.... Just give me the cup, jerk... Ugh. Ah. Ah! Ah... Ahh... Ugh, uh. Corn nuts!"

* * *

 

A pair of dark brown orbs became known to a clean white ceiling above suddenly. The light pair of eyes immediately found themselves accompanying a body that began to rise uncontrollably on it's back like a fish out of water. With it's delivery of a weird vibration and becoming bathed in a sudden sea of never ending sweat, the owner of the eyes wasted no time to flash up in a sitting position to catch her breath in this unknown state.

As the owner tried to calm herself down, she could clearly recall the dream she had experienced at the moment. She remembered being hungover in her bed before meeting the sight of two of the most popular teenagers in school. Only to drink their antidote conceived as a family recipe, and die like a sick animal. Just recalling what had unfolded was enough to throw her breath off once more to vibrate in place, her body now controlled by nothing but horror.

The female wished she could know why she had the dream in the first place. Especially since she's haven't seen them since her sophomore year in school. But, she had to remember. It was a dream. A figment of her imagination playing like a horrible movie. One that left a sour taste in her mouth... No, she already knew that was her dry morning breath talking.

Eventually after keeping to herself, the teenage female jumped out of her bed to feel her sleeping feet smash in pain and numbness on the carpet ground. Such sensation caused her to limp for a second to smack them back to reality, unlike her arms, that were always ready for another day at this horrible job called life.

In her standing state, the female didn't know why, but she began to examine her room carefully as if she was in another world. Which, to be honest, she always was when she wasted her weekends in such a place filled of serenity.

Her eyes met with the color scheme of angelic white and lip gloss red that clouded her room in a mysterious yet comforting cover of sorts. She had to recall that her room had about four windows, which was weird, that were shaded by pinkish red curtains. To make matters worse, it also had a few pictures in there, ranging from so called work of art filled with minorities to one special piece delivering a boy in, no surprise, red clothing. There was also a white couch bathed in Egyptian silk, a glass trey filled with more 'work of art', a counter for her to see her face in, and a table that held many magazines she would kill time with, or most importantly, her best friend, her diary.

Just looking at her room, the female could think of two things wrong with this monstrosity. One, she had WAY to many things that she couldn't even comprehend how she got her hands on them. Or two, her parents must really 'love' her.

But, enough about her dirty old room. The teenager had to make her first action this morning. And with a familiar thought in mind, she instantly grabbed her trusty diary, opened it to find a fine black pen and began to write at her table quietly, her latest entry in the never ending series of her miserable life,

_"Dear Diary,_

_Guess what today is. Yeah. The first day of my junior year at Westerberg High School. How exciting! As if the last school year didn't almost kill me to begin with. I was expecting a good old long summer with my friends, watching crappy movies and eating chilli fries before entering back into hell. But I guess time hates me as well. So now, I gotta study up on useless test, survive the hidden food poison in my lunch, and dodging bullets fired by the endless number of jocks, idiots, and THEM. Oh, I just hope God doesn't hate me that much to make me suffer for two more years. Like they say, whatever it takes, I know I can make it through... I'm fucking with you, I don't know if I can make it through or not. But please wish me luck. Oh, and please help me not encounter THEM... Again, fucking with you. Here's to becoming popular and being alive~!_

_XOXO, Heather~ <3"_

With that checked off her list, next was to wash her face and brush her teeth. So she entered her restroom and wasted no time to do so. But before she did, she came across the one person who she knew ruined her life no matter what. The one person that made her go through all this hell called Earth, the best friend of life.

This somebody was none other then a teenage female who owned curly blonde hair, a firm skin complexion and structure, fine pale red lips, and dark brown eyes. The female seemed to have wore a fine night gown over her perfect body, which didn't conceal her neck line and a part of her chest from the world. But who could give a damn? She sure as hell didn't. So, in all her glory, she shared expressions of happiness, disappointment, sternness, and loneliness before watching her victim drown her toothbrush in toothpaste and kill incoming bacteria in her mouth.

Soon, after feeling the harsh structure of the object scratch her mouth like crazy, she spit out it's cleaning substance into the sink before drowning it in water from the faucet. Then, she cleaned her face with a rag near her which she bathed in soap to make her generic face sparkle weakly in the mirror before her. Only to spit in her reflection out of envy as she walked out of the caved area back to her room, checking that off her list and moving on to clothing.

As if she already had it in mind, the female teenager threw off her gown to throw on a fresh pair of panties and bra. Which was soon covered up by a white dress shirt underneath a red blazer, a red long skirt, and black dress shoes over long knew socks. Just like them... It was these clothes and other factors that made the female feel so free to do whatever she wanted. Even if it was rather a fantasy that would never come true. At least she had a little bit of hope for what was to come...

Finally, there was breakfast. Which was nothing but a small cup and half of plain cereal. The teenager knew it was rather a small portion for herself, but if she wanted to be popular, she had to look the part. Especially if she wanted to be one of them. So she started to eat less and less. To the point that all her meals were nothing more then corn nuts. It was only special occasions that she would start to eat real meals... It was due to this, that she couldn't help but see the blur line when it came to BED or a simple diet...

But she didn't give a fuck about that. It was time for school... Yay... So, with her belongings and everything she needed to survive the first day of school, the blonde haired female left her house, without goodbyes, or a kiss on her cheek, or a hug for good luck. Into the real world that would always gobble her up and spit her back into the streets. Hopefully though, things would get better this year... Even if she kept telling herself that...

When she finally arrived at school, she was met with such a familiar smell. The smell of cigarettes, lust, and gasoline polluting the air around her and the 'poor' students at Westerberg high. Well, they would be poor, if they weren't filled with assholes, drunks, and sluts. Sadly, there were only a handful of people who actually gave a damn about their future and treated each other like human beings. Like her friends, who approached her happily with friendly waves,

Her friends, Heather Duke and Heather McNamara... Yeah, she doesn't really question their names. At all, that is... Or it would lead to lot of confusion.

"Hey, Heather, Heather,"

"What's up, Heather?"

Because that was her name too. Heather Chandler, actually.

"How was your last day of summer," Duke questioned happily after delivering her friend a graceful hug. "I didn't do anything in particular, just mess around in bed while reading the whole Twilight series."

"You're fucking gross," McNamara responded with a chuckle shared between the trio. "Unlike you two, I went to the beach and took a dip with the boys, Kurt and Ram~."

"Those two goofballs? You deserve better then thing one and thing two! Why don't you try to get with J.D!"

"Are you crazy," Heather McNamara questioned more then answered Heather Duke. "I get with him and the Karmas will find me and dig me a grave right where I'm standing! We can't go around messing with their men unless you want a death wish! And what if they hear you?!"

"Well, ladies, I don't think that's gonna happen anymore," Chandler informed them, a smirk filled with trouble plastered on her face to catch their attention.

"What are you up to now, Heather," Duke questioned with her hips now on her shoulders.

"I'm gonna try and be part of the Karmas," Heather Chandler responded casually, even though her friends now found themselves in states of utter shock. "Then you'll be able to see how long J.D.'s wrench is and we'll be popular!"

"But no one's ever been able to keep up with the Karmas! Even if you try, they'll step on you if you make one false move!"

"Which is why I'll be the first! Oh, come on, guys! Trust me on this one! I'm gonna get us unlimited booze, dates, parties and status. All for free with the membership of the best clique in school!"

"Look, Heather," McNarama soon blurted out in a serious yet quiet tone that note even the two Heathers have heard before. "We're just saying these things because we care about you, okay? So, don't get all crazy if they reject you. Remember, you might not be the best student here, but you are our best friend. And that's what really matters."

"That's nice and all, but trust me, girls. I got this." Before they could continue talking about the departure of their friend into the unknown world of popularity, the three Heathers, at the sound of the bell, made their way to their first class of the year. And as they moved, as if karma was a real thing, the source's embodiment watched as the normal students of Westerberg entered the doors leading them to limbo. In all of their glory, the trio couldn't help but examine them in their natural spotlight.

On the right was a female who wore glasses, had the perfect shade and length of chocolate brown hair, fair complexion and a rather skinny body. She wore the signature look of Karmas, the same look that Heather would coordinate to her clothing. She wore a grey half buttoned up blazer over a clean white dress shirt, a grey skirt and grey leather heels over white knee socks. The female went by the name Betty Finn, and was known as the smart one out of the three.

On the left of the clique was another famous female, who also wore glasses, had a fair complex, and had beautiful brown hair held up in a ponytail. The only difference between her and Betty was body structure, and even though she was a little overweight, she was rather beautiful to everyone around school. For her clothes, she had on a pink blazer buttoned up half way over a white dress shirt, a white skirt and white shoes over black knee socks. Her name was Martha Dunnstock, and she was the more wild of the three.

And finally, there was there fierce leader. The one that was the start of the Karmas and the end. This female had dark black eyes with curly short brown hair and the perfect complexion this school had ever seen. She wore a dark blue blazer buttoned almost fully, but her white dress shirt was visible to everyone underneath, a blue stripped skirt and to finish it off, black low heels over gray knee socks. Who exactly was this female? She was none other then Karma's leader, Veronica Sawyer.

These three chicks were the all famous Karma, and even though nobody knows a lot about them, they had this school sucking on their thumb daily. And someday. Oh someday.

_Heather Chandler knew she would be just like them..._


End file.
